Field
The present application concerns wound closure devices and methods of implanting the devices. The wound closure devices and methods can be used for percutaneous occlusion of large vascular access sites in the human body. Embodiments of the wound closure device may be used to occlude vascular access sites that are, for example, larger than about 14 French in diameter. The wound closure devices and methods can also be used for occlusion of other access sites, for example, through a wall of a heart such as an apical access site of a heart.
Description of Related Art
Various procedures that are performed on a patient's vascular system and/or heart are performed percutaneously and via an arteriotomy hole or vascular access site. Upon completion of such procedures, the arteriotomy hole or vascular access site must be occluded or closed. Some known occlusion methods include needle and suture methods, stapling methods, methods involving exterior compression, methods involving solid collagen plugs, and methods involving balloon occlusions and liquid collagen sealing. However, these and other known wound closure or occlusion methods may only occlude or close arteriotomy holes that are smaller than, for example, about 14 French, and may generally only be effective in occluding arteriotomy holes that are smaller than about 8 French.
The above methods are therefore limited to closing smaller vascular access sites. Furthermore, the procedures are complicated, and good occlusions or seals may still be difficult to obtain even for smaller openings.
As a result, while procedures such as percutaneous heart valve replacements can generally be performed minimally invasively, depending on the size of the vascular access site needed for the procedures, a more invasive follow-up procedure may still be required to effectively close the access site.
In other applications, access sites may be made directly in a wall of a heart, for example, at or near the apex of a heart. In these such applications, current sealing devices and methods may be similarly complex and relatively ineffective.